1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cup holder or cup support element provided in an automotive seat, which is adapted for supportingly receiving cups including drinking cups, glasses or vessels. In particular, the invention is directed to a structure for securing such cup support element in the automotive seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Normally, it has been taken for granted that a cup holder or a cup support element for supportively receiving cups or the like is provided in an armrest equipped in the seat back of a rear seat of bench type in an automobile.
However, it is has been found frequently that such armrest of rear seat has a built-in remote controller or the like for operating a slide device, a reclining device, or an air ventilation device associated with the rear seat, which occupies most of inner space in the armrest and does not give any remaining space for the cup support element to be accommodated therein. In that case, there is no choice but to arrange the cup support element in the seat cushion of the rear seat.
When it comes to mounting the cup holder or cup support element in that seat cushion, the following problems raise: (i) Since most of the seat cushion of rear seat has a relatively intricate wire framework provided therein, which is much larger than that of the armrest, it is extremely difficult to determine a precise position of the cup support element in such wire framework and incorporate the drinking cup holder therein at a desired point, and (ii) even if the cup support element is incorporated in the wire framework of rear-seat seat cushion, a great load (a weight of passenger or cargo) applied to the seat cushion will deform the wire framework to the extent that a body of the cup support element will be correspondingly deformed, thus making it difficult to draw and withdraw the cup support element itself from and into the seat cushion.